User talk:Cantalyssa
General Questions Place any questions you have here for me! Cantalyssa (talk) 16:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello, sorry about the confusion but I just made that armor myself. I don't see why it has to be complex. Simply adding it as the last attacking bonus to that boss shouldn't be that difficult, unless you already know what the last attack bonus is for that boss. In which case it can be slightly altered and set to a different boss. The unique skill adds another list to the smithing menu, and the items cannot be dropped by any monster, they can only be crafted by the person who can use Chain Forge. Also, upon thinking a bit more on the upgrading items I am going to be removing that from the list of things that can be done using Chain Forge. It's amazing the things you can do on a 360. -Jirali (talk) 20:35, March 28, 2013 (UTC) After seeing the third episode again I noticed that my scaling was way off, so I will be lowering the stats, and scaling the level requirement back to 19. Send me a message if this is acceptable within the leveling possibilities for the previous floors. It's amazing the things you can do on a 360. -Jirali (talk) 21:39, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I see and I completely understand I'll hold off on making any more armor sets past floor 1 until you say it's alright. Also I wont be able to have an unfair advantage because I don't have a character and most likely never will. I just can't compare with all of you guy's backstorys. It's amazing the things you can do on a 360. -Jirali (talk) 23:05, March 28, 2013 (UTC) After I read some of the others I thought I didn't have a chance. But then Lee responded. Now I'm looking for pictures to link to the site, but I would gladly accept help making his background more detailed. It's amazing the things you can do on a 360. -Jirali (talk) 00:28, March 29, 2013 (UTC) So what's everyone been up to? Cantalyssa (talk) 23:20, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Not much actually, was a tiny bit scared that no one was really making much...work or something on this wiki, I guess I'm too used to all those daily updates...lol Silius1 (talk) 23:43, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Can't really lend a hand to this wiki. I don't really know that much about Sword Art Online. Also I don't have a powerful laptop at my dorm for me to do any image editing. Sorry though ._. Ariff78 (talk) 17:09, April 24, 2013 (UTC) yeah, thats fine ariff. Just know that we aren't dead (at least IM not haha. Neither is sillus. Hopefully we will be able to start soon but things are coming along pretty slowly. Cantalyssa (talk) 03:11, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Or am I? hehe, jk, anyway, I haven't given up on this wiki, it's just that I'm crazy busy with college work atm, and I just can't put in much time right now. As soon as I finish this, I'll be putting in more time. Silius1 (talk) 13:23, April 30, 2013 (UTC) new layout alright, I have added the new layout format to the character approval forum quick question, do you want me to go through and change all my characters too? Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:26, March 29, 2013 (UTC) alright, just wanted to make sure Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:15, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Random Question I was a little curious about something. Is this RP going to be solely in Aincrad or will Alfheim be included at some point? Or am I asking a question months too early? Silius1 (talk) 14:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RPboards I signed up for the rp boards. Character name: Lestibournes (note: I may be getting ahead of myself because he's not approved yet). And I'm under the same name as here. It's amazing the things you can do on a 360. -Jirali (talk) 03:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Monsters slowly, the list is coming slowly, but I'm working on it bit by bit (mostly trying to make sure I'm not making any monsters that are already in the game i.e. mentioned somewhere in the related media) but if you need some now, I can throw together a short list and e-mail it to ya Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:24, April 12, 2013 (UTC) hey, you don't really know me, but I'm ath(letiger), the founder (not signed in). I just wanted to let you know that I might come back over the summer to check out the new additions. See you soon hopefully! ~Athletiger~ Long time no see Athletiger, I think it's been two or three months since ya kinda...skedaddled on us all, anyway, in your absence, we've made a ton of work on this RP wiki, if we're lucky, we might be able to fully launch this puppy before summer ends. Anyway, if you do come back, it'd be cool having you back. Silius1 (talk) 01:26, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Character pages It says on character pages (on character approval) that there should be an image, rather than words, to describe a character. Can this image be self-drawn? 1caiser (talk) 19:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) You left your reply on my talk page. Kind of threw me off, since I looked here for the reply. Anyways, fixed my character's stats, yet I'm out of town so I'm unable to scan the wanted drawing (and post it here). I'm still an amateur artist, though I'd love to undertake the role in drawing for the wiki (even an RP at that). I've been having the artist block on what to draw and I think working on commissions/requests may help. I just have to say that I'm not very good at drawing landscapes/cities (by memory) however (and I hate researching). Thanks for the reply. 1caiser (talk) 02:14, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I made an account like you've asked on Sword Art Online Roleplay and on here. I've submitted a character also named Rai and if you could I would for you to have a look at it. By the way your character is great and I can't wait to begin. However, I have a question. Was I supposed to put Skills for my character or no. And what about the weapons. I already have one in mind but I'm not sure.... NikkiPierce (talk) 13:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC)Nikki Pierce Thank you. Also, is there a specific date to when the roleplay will begin or are you still deciding on it. oh and also how do you get your character approved? NikkiPierce (talk) 22:59, August 25, 2013 (UTC)Nikki what happened to the roleplaying fourm approval so does that mean my character got accepted? I can make a character page? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:51, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Ahh Hello ^.^ Firstly, it's very nice to meet you~ I am a friend of "'''Scyphion" '''from school and he mentioned about this roleplay group and I thought it was fantastic XD. I am a RPer in Deviant Art, and I use all the formats but this would be my first time roleplaying anywhere else~ I am really excited! And, I do have a quick question about where to put in your data for Character Sheets. I have never used wikia for anything like this before ^.^ Thank you for having me~~ JaeTheLeaf (talk) 22:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC) hello cantalyssa-san I want to ask you, how I can synchronize my character here with the roleplay? Am I just make a display name in RP forum with my character? or Admins will synchronize it? thank you :D Kazukisama (talk) 19:55, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Kazuki-kun Hello Cantalyssa-san, I want to ask you to review my newly created Unique skill and wants to know if the skill can be approved or not. thanks for-your concern :D Kazukisama (talk) 05:18, October 22, 2013 (UTC)Kazuki-kun Hey it's me, Scyphion. I made another character, Arbitrator, and was hoping you would check it out. Scyphion (talk) 16:05, October 22, 2013 (UTC) hi, ive never done a wiki forum thing before and i posted a character for approval, but forgot to log in when i posted it, and when i went back to see what happened the character was posted under a user that i dont know. The character was also incomplete due to me being derpy and forgetting to put age, gender, and future occupation. Is there anything I can do to fix it? The character name is Anyia. I'm sorry for my mistakes.Xioana (talk) 16:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes that's her, thank you. I'm not sure what happened but I posted her without logging in, which was my mistake and im sorry, and then someone else posted her and I don't know them or what to do about it, sorry. Is there anything that can be done? again im sorry for messing up. Xioana (talk) 17:57, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey.... what do you mean by a "Real Wikia page?" Hey.... what do you mean by a "Real Wikia page?" Mellenius (talk) 20:58, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Character Section? Can there be a "Players" section that approved characters would be in? Because I am having trouble finding the correct page to put my final Wikia page on. Mellenius (talk) 12:06, November 13, 2013 (UTC) hey its me ThinkCentre63, i was wondering if you knew where i can create my characterJ.Garc 17:30, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay still active? Penguins4sale (talk) 05:00, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi, i was in the process of making a character, but i forgot to check the most important part of joining a roleplay, is the roleplay still active? I've been in the process of making a SAO style D&D game and saw this wiki while looking for information to use, so i decided to make a character here. On the chance the rollplay is still up and running, ill finish up my character. I've wanted to play this character since i thought it up, and am excited and hoping that i will be able to join in on the roleplay. Thanks for your time! Hey im trying to get my first character aproved The page is ready under Forum:Yushin buts i cants figure out hows to get it approved. /(^_^)??Raverboiryuto (talk) 19:52, November 27, 2017 (UTC)